narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nomasaki Yamamori
Nomasaki Yamamori (山森ノマサキ, Yamamori Nomasaki) is a Sunagakure kunoichi who originated from Yamagakure's Yamamori Clan. Previously acting as Gaara's assistant from the day he became the Fifth Kazekage until the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, she is currently a tracker-nin of the Suna Tracking Unit. Background Nomasaki was born as a result of a secretive union between Mikomi Yamamori of the Land of Mountains and Kyō, a Sunagakure shinobi who was stationed in Yamagakure during the Third Shinobi World War. Following her father's desertion back to Suna, she was raised by her mother, resulting in her growing up without a father figure. She later became resentful of her unknown father due to suspicions of his sudden disappearance following her birth. She and her mother were ostracized and feared by the villagers of Yama because of her bloodline from the near-extinct Yamamori Clan, which many villagers blamed as the reason for Yama's decline and isolation following the Warring States Period. When Nomasaki was 10 years old, Mikomi succumbed to a sudden illness and died as a result, leaving her orphaned and under the guardianship of her mother's summon, Hanone. Personality Nomasaki is a kind-hearted, dutiful, and sometimes impulsive individual. Timid-natured, she started off as shy and afraid to use her kekkei genkai when she was a member of Team Hashira. Following the Chūnin Exams in Kumo and her budding friendships with her teammates Shintō and Meiyumi, and later Gaara, she was able to come out from her shell and become a valued asset to their teamwork. As her shinobi training progressed and she reached the rank of Jōnin, she became a duty-driven, stoic kunoichi that concealed her emotions to the highest degree. Although, this would cause a cognitive dissonance within her as she realized to completely neutralize one's emotions was futile, which also came with the sudden realization that she was beginning to develop feelings for the Fifth Kazekage. Ultimately, this resulted in her quitting as the Kazekage's Assistant following the Fourth Shinobi World War, with her choosing duty over love. Due to her task of being the Kazekage's Assistant, she became very close to Gaara during the events of Part II, which later caused her to develop a budding infatuation with him. Upon being assigned to escort him to Konohagakure for a Five Kage Summit two years after the war, the two spend time together which leaves both of them realizing their feelings for another. After finding out about Gaara's arranged marriage to the heiress of the Hoki Family organized by the Suna Council, Nomasaki storms off to Yamagakure to take comfort. When Gaara and Kankurō travel to the Land of Mountains after the arranged marriage is rejected, Gaara confronts her and apologizes, with the two reconciling and starting a relationship that is kept secret from the council. She is also very judgemental at times, which is often unwarranted and based on misconceptions she senses for herself with her detection abilities or from others. When she first saw Gaara, she was fearful of his presence because she thought his chakra signified that he was a monster, whereas upon meeting him she realized it was the chakra of Shukaku, the one-tailed beast she was sensing - not his own chakra, which prompted her to apologize. With her father, she believed the reason for him leaving her and her mother was abandonment, which was further supported by Hanone (who was discovered to have been lying) by claiming that Kyō deserted her family because he thought they were monsters. This caused her to fester in her hatred for the 'man who was her father' and near strike him down upon first crossing paths with him during the war. However, when she discovered his true reasoning for leaving, she made amends with Kyō and accepted his answer. When her father journeyed to Yamagakure to help repair the village after the war, she bid him farewell and maintained a close father-daughter relationship with him, writing to him whenever she could. Nomasaki is also extremely vulnerable to alcohol, especially sake, resulting in her drinking more than she should by accident and becoming an incoherent drunk. Despite being awkward in social situations, she found friends in her teammates Shintō and Meiyumi, and Gaara after he rescued her from being captured by the Ishi shinobi. Later, she would form friendships with Sakura, Ino, and Tenten in adulthood. Due to her Jōnin training prior to becoming the Kazekage's Assistant, she developed a close friendship to Temari as they were both promoted to Jōnin at the same time, looking up to her in a similar way that Tenzō/Yamato looks up to Kakashi Hatake. She is acquainted with Kankurō, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, and has a distaste for Sasuke Uchiha due to his chakra and previous crimes. Appearance Nomasaki bears a great resemblance to her mother; she has fair skin, golden blonde hair and the signature light purple eyes of the Yamamori Clan, indicating her status as a descendant of the clan. In Part I, she wore a simple white kimono that reached above her ankles. Upon being found in the Land of Wind's desert, she was mistaken as someone from the Warring States Period due to her appearance. After becoming a kunoichi of Suna, she wears a white tunic that reaches her knees with black shorts underneath, light-armor plating along her shins and forearms, and white bandages wrapped along her legs. Additionally, her hair is shoulder length and has a center part, with short strands framing her forehead. In Part II, she is clothed in the standard Suna shinobi attire, consisting of the Suna flak jacket and a long-sleeved black shirt and black pants. When on assignments by the Suna Tracking Unit, she wears a porcelain mask with red markings that is shaped to that of a snarling wolf. When not on missions, she wears a simple kimono-like dress made of blue fabric with white trimming along its collar and sleeves and a white obi on her waist. She let her hair grow out further as she reached adolescence, allowing it to become mid-back length, with her tucking it behind her mask when conducting espionage or tracking assignments. During her teens, she was flat-chested, which gave her a boyish appearance while on duty in her Suna shinobi attire. During the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War, she dons the forehead protector of the Allied Shinobi Forces. During the Blank Period, she dons an altered version of her kimono with its previous long sleeves replaced by short sleeves made of mesh. Since the two years after the war, her hair has grown to near waist-length with bangs that fall to the right side of her face. From her shinobi training and skill, she carries the faint evidence of muscle tone to her slender figure, which has become visibly more feminine as she reached adulthood. Abilities The life of a shinobi was not a path that she initially chose, despite her mother enrolling her into the Yamagakure Ninja Academy at age 6 with the reasoning being that her mother wanted her to 'be one of the village' to end the prejudice and discrimination of their clan by the villagers. However, because of Mikomi's illness and later death, Nomasaki dropped out of her classes and took it upon herself to care for their family's homestead, prepared for a life of farming in the isolation of the snowy mountains. Being a Yamamori descendant, Hanone made it his duty to train Nomasaki in the ways of her clan after Mikomi's passing, forcing her to undergo the harsh survival training alone in the mountain forest with no ninja-tools at her disposal. Despite this, she lasted for nearly a month, and it gave her great survivorship skills and the knowledge to sustain herself upon the land. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Nomasaki was born with an affinity for wind-release ninjutsu, and is skilled in casting techniques that can act as offensive, defensive, or for retreat. As she became more skilled while rising through the ranks to Jōnin in Part II, she became able to cast ninjutsu of earth-release and water-release nature transformations, although she struggled to maintain control over the latter. Intelligence Due to her training in Sunagakure, Nomasaki became a formidable and skilled shinobi before she reached the age of 20. Despite dropping out of the Yamagakure Ninja Academy at age 10, she was able to pass the Sunagakure gradation exam at the age of 13 with high grades - becoming the first outsider in years to enter the ranks of Sunagakure as a shinobi. It is also noted that she performed well during the written phase of the Chūnin Exams that were held in Kumo, earning one of the highest grades among the rookie genin. She is also a keen analyst, and is able to determine the severity of situations soon after entering the battlefield. Kekkei Genkai Because of her mother's heritage, Nomasaki possess the kekkei genkai of the Yamamori Clan, Ōkamitoko. Her kekkei genkai allows her to transform into a wolf at will, which is a technique useful for espionage and is far more stable and permanent as opposed to the standard Transformation Technique. Ōkamitoko also greatly enhances the user's sensory abilities, as Yamamori with the ability can detect chakra and differentiate between chakra as far as 20 kilometres away by sensing nature energy. However, in users where the ability is newly awakened, controlling the technique may prove difficult as it requires adequate chakra-control to sustain. On some occasions, the user may exhibit wolf-like features when angered or provoked. When in wolf-form, Nomasaki is given the strength of a beast and can use her fangs and claws for attack. Other Skills In addition to her kekkei genkai, Nomasaki is able to use Secret Techniques (Hiden) passed down through her clan. These techniques allow her to manipulate snow and ice into shapes resembling wolves to attack her opponents, although these are different and in no way related to the ice-release of the Yuki Clan as snow must be present for her to be able to use the techniques. Before she became a genin, Nomasaki has been able to perform the Summoning Technique, and can summon Hanone, a large white wolf to the battlefield to assist in tracking or in combat. However, following Hanone's death during the Fourth Shinobi World War, she refrains from ever opening another summon-contract. Nomasaki is a close-combat and mid-range fighter, and has zero ability in genjutsu. Stats Part I Post-Sasuke Recovery Mission One night, she awoke suddenly to the invasion of Yamagakure by a mysterious group of mercenaries hailing from Ishigakure of the Land of Claws. Ordered by Hanone to flee, she scaled down the mountain and awakened her kekkei genkai, Ōkamitoko. Upon reaching the vast desert of the Land of Wind, she passed out from exhaustion and near perished from the heat. Luckily, she was discovered by Gaara and two other Suna shinobi and brought to Sunagakure, where she was questioned by the village's intelligence division under suspicions of her being a spy. After being cornered by the village's ANBU, she was convinced to enter the ranks of their shinobi, prompting her to take the graduation exam from the Sunagakure Ninja Academy which placed her on Team Hashira. Not long after, she was kidnapped by a squad of Ishigakure shinobi who claimed to have been after her kekkei genkai. With the help of Hanone, she was rescued by Gaara, who caught wind of her capture and defeated the Ishi ninja, resulting in a budding friendship. New Chūnin Exams When the new Chūnin Exams were announced to be held in Kumogakure, Nomasaki and her team departed for the exams as one of the many rookie genin teams participating. Passing the written portion, she assisted her team in obtaining the scrolls needed to pass the second stage of the exam, Blood Mountain. Before they could reach the temple at the mountain's peak, Meiyumi was held captive by a paranoid and distressed Kirigakure ninja. As Nomasaki chased the enemy into the forest, their detonated paper-bomb caused her to have flashes of the destruction of her homeland. During her fight with her opponent from Kumo for the third stage of the exam, this was accentuated by her opponent's excessive use of fire-release ninjutsu, resulting in her facing her fear and lunging out at the Kumo ninja in wolf-form, leaving some spectators disturbed by the near-mauling of her spared opponent. After the exams were over, Team Hashira was promoted to Chūnin which each of the teammates going their separate ways. She was soon approached by Kenzō of the Suna Council, who forced her to become a spy for him under the instruction of the Suna Tracking Unit, threatening her with exile and death if she did not comply, indicating that she had a 'debt to pay'. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Following her promotion to Jōnin, she was given the task of being the Kazekage's Assistant by the Suna Council shortly after the inauguration of Gaara as the Fifth Kazekage. At the same time, she began her covert mission to spy on Gaara for Kenzō and the conspiring elders due to his status as a jinchūriki under the guise of joining the Suna Tracking Unit through the command of Moro. While tailing the Kazekage one night for her assignment, an assassin attempted to sneak through the mansion but was discovered and attacked by Nomasaki in her wolf-form. When Gaara realized the assassin was covered in paper-bombs, he protected her with his sand as the assassin's attempted murder-suicide was thrown out the window. Upon the arrival of Kankurō, Nomasaki disappeared, causing Gaara to question her motives internally. Nearly a year later, Gaara was captured by the Akatsuki and Nomasaki was tasked by Temari to lead her and Kankurō to the Kazekage's location with her sensory skills. Knowing the consequences, Nomasaki accepted the mission to save his life, which later caused repercussions for her down the line. Journey to Ishigakure Months after the Akatsuki's attack on Sunagakure, the elders on the Suna Council assigned Nomasaki to accompany Gaara to Ishigakure of the Land of Claws to negotiate peace following the appointment of Zenken as the new chieftain of Ishi. During their journey, they were attacked by mercenaries which resulted in Gaara becoming injured after attempting to shield Nomasaki from the enemy's lightning-release technique. Despite not knowing medical-ninjutsu, Nomasaki bandaged his wound, which was a bittersweet moment due to her hidden dishonesty and his silent admiration for her kindness. When they sat with Zenken inside the chieftain's castle, she was offered a formal apology for the destruction of Yama and her clan, leaving her silent and conflicted about Ishigakure and their future. Reluctantly, she accepted the apology and asked Zenken to leave the surviving members of her clan alone, wherever they may be - and he agrees. Five Kage Summit Before Gaara and his siblings depart for the Land of Iron, she has a conversation with him which draws the ire of Hanone, who confronts her after he leaves. Angered, he questioned her actions and accused her of developing feelings for him, claiming that "You're of the snow, it's best not to mix with sand", which offends her. After she reminds him of her Suna blood from her father, Hanone accuses her of becoming like him before leaving, rendering her speechless and unsure of her life choices. Days after the departure of the Fifth Kazekage, Nomasaki is repeatedly slapped across the face by an enraged Kenzō for helping recover the Kazekage following the incident with the Akatsuki. Standing up for herself against him for the first time, she grabs his wrist in retaliation and threatens him shortly before Moro discovers the confrontation and relieves Kenzō of his authority in the Suna Tracking Unit. Moro ends Nomasaki's secret assignment and tells her not to worry about it any longer, and to keep it a secret from Gaara. Following Gaara's return and the war discussions with the council, Gaara corners Kenzō and reveals that he knew it was him that was behind the attack during their mission to Ishi, which prompts Kenzō to tell him of Nomasaki's secret assignment before being arrested. The next day when confronted by Gaara about her espionage, Nomasaki confesses and Gaara forgives her, continuing their amicable friendship. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation When the war began, Nomasaki was part of the Fourth Division as a sensory scout under the command of Temari. After receiving word of the Edō Tensei, she was ordered to investigate near the shoreline. During this time, she met another scout named Kyō, who revealed that he was her father, causing her to confront Hanone on his lies. Shortly after, Nomasaki was forced to fight her mother Mikomi, who was resurrected by the Edō Tensei. As a result, Hanone dies in the battle trying to protect Nomasaki, leaving Nomasaki and her father to finish the battle before the Sealing Corps arrived. As she rejoined the Fourth Division, Nomasaki relayed her gathered intel to Gaara and stood prepared when a resurrected Madara Uchiha attacked the battlefield and summoned two large meteorites crashing towards earth. Protected by Gaara's sand, she sustained only minor injuries. Before Gaara departed with the other Kage to fight the real Madara, he told her that the reason why he protected her was because of their bond, and that she was precious to him. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax After the emergence of the ten-tails on the battlefield, Nomasaki cares for her father who was dealt an incapacitating blow to his leg from the monster's projectile attacks, rendering him immobile and unable to continue as a shinobi. While catching up to the rest of the Allied Forces, Gaara discovers them and asks Nomasaki to direct him towards where Shukaku and the other tailed beasts are located so he can gain the one-tail's help in sealing Madara. Upon reaching Shukaku, she puts her fear for the one-tail aside and transfers some of her chakra to Gaara for the sealing formula. Following the extraction of Kurama from Naruto Uzumaki and the appearance of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Nomasaki was placed under the genjutsu cast by the moon, along with the rest of the remaining shinobi. After the defeat of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, she awoke from the genjutsu and was freed. Upon returning to Sunagakure when the war was over, she bids her father farewell as he and other Suna shinobi journey to the Land of Mountains to rebuild Yamagakure. She later accompanies Gaara as he says his goodbyes to Shukaku. Sometime after, she resigned from her position as his assistant and joined the ranks of the Suna Tracking Unit full time. Blank Period Kazekage Bodyguard Mission Two years after the war, Nomasaki was assigned as a temporary replacement as Gaara's bodyguard while Kankurō was on an assignment with the Suna Puppet Corps. During his escort to Konoha, the two catch up on lost time and grow closer to another. Before leaving Konoha once the Five Kage Summit was over, Gaara asks her to dinner where she accidentally and unexpectedly became drunk, admitting that she was in love with him by the end of the night. Surprising him, he was unable to tell her how he felt as they were interrupted by Temari who took Nomasaki to the Nara Clan's residence to recover. The next morning, Gaara reveals to her the arranged marriage proposed by the council to the heiress of the Hoki Family, which causes Nomasaki to angrily lash out and disappear into the forest. Return to Yamagakure Leaving the Kazekage, she set out to her homeland in the Land of Mountains and stayed in Yamagakure with her father, who was elected as the village's chieftain. A week later while before her clan's shrine in silent prayer, she was approached by Gaara who apologized for his dishonesty, revealing that he rejected the arranged marriage, making his true feelings towards her clear. Overwhelmed, she accepts his apology and the two begin a romantic relationship, sharing their first kiss on the snowy mountaintop. Trivia * "Nomasaki" (ノマサキ) is the name of a lighthouse in the Japanese prefecture of Aichi, while her clan "Yamamori" (山森) can be directly translated to "mountain forest". * The character was inspired by the wolves of the Hayao Miyazaki film, Princess Mononoke, as well as elements from George R.R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire series. * As of the end of Part II, Nomasaki has completed 43 D-ranks, 21 C-ranks, 17 B-ranks, 9 A-ranks, and 3 S-ranks. * Her hobbies include reading, sewing, and collecting shiny stones. * Nomasaki despises dogs above all things; her least favorite foods are squid and seafood dishes, and her favorite foods are salted meat skewer, anko dumplings, and motsunabe. * Her kekkei genkai, Ōkamitoko, is influenced by the European folklore of werewolves and the Japanese mythology of the Yama-inu, which is a wolf-like mountain spirit that can either be benevolent or malevolent to travellers.